This invention relates to a filter berm for inside and outside use with hydrocarbons. The berm functions to stabilize and hold by adsorption or absorption hydrocarbons while allowing water to pass out.
Environmental regulations require a cessation of chemical spillage. In order to conform with these regulations it has become necessary that containment devices be utilized in areas where spillage is likely to occur.
A variety of containment devices, drip pans, absorbent mats are known and in use. Most of these devices are merely containment units designed to pool the waste or they may include removal units to draw the waste away. These containment pools are not satisfactory as they prevent movement within the enclosed and protected area because of pooling and they require excessive maintenance. The containment units with removal devices are much more expensive and bulky. This presents problems for some uses. U.S. Pat. No. 4,671,024; No. 4,981,391; and No. 5,511,683 show examples of the pool type container while U.S. Pat. No. 5,099,872 shows an example of a pool container with a waste removal unit.
The instant invention has for an object a low cost, light weight berm for use in or out of doors.
Another object of the invention is an inexpensive berm to hold and stabilize an adsorption and absorption material which traps hydrocarbons.
Another object of the invention is a berm having a replaceable absorbent and adsorbent material.
Another object of the invention is a berm for chemical storage which will not collect water.
Another object of the invention is a berm for use out of doors with vessels containing hydrocarbons which is operative to collect spilled hydrocarbons while allowing water to pass out.
Another object is to provide a berm which shields the adsorption and absorption material from extraneous contaminants providing increased efficiency.